From friends to lovers
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Requested one shot for Ahensiek Transformers Animated - Bumblebee/Sari


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this as always for fun.

Requested one shot for **Ahensiek**

Transformers Animated (A/N – this is not usual series I do)

Rating T

Bumblebee/Sari – Story set after she learns sheis Techno organic

ONE SHOT ONLY

From friends to lovers

Bumblebee watched as Sari slept, his optics brightened and widened.

"When is she going to online?" Bee said pacing the floor.

Optimus turned his helm in the direction of the silent techno organic. He smiled sadly, and then turned his attention toward his friend's.

"She's had a rough time, Bumblebee just give her some time." Optimus said.

"Yea, I know remember I was there; but she's so…." Bee said trailing off looking at his leader and friend sheepishly.

Optimus tilted his helm, and smiled at Bumblebee.

"If you like her tell her, Bumblebee; the feeling may be mutual you never know." Optimus said.

Bumblebee's helm spun so fast at those words, which tumbled out of his leader's mouth.

"What…?" Bumblebee stammered.

"Oh come on, buddy, everyone knows you like her." Bulkhead said.

"Indeed Bumblebee, just tell her." Prowl said.

"Yes and try to do it before we all rust away, would you please?" Ratchet snarked.

Bumblebee heard slight moaning coming from Sari as she turned over in her sleep.

"Looks like your chance is making itself known, Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"Go get her, buddy," Bulkhead said hitting Bumblebee on the back.

"Owwww," Bumblebee mumbled.

"Sissy…" Bulkhead grumbled as he and the others started to head out of the room.

Optimus turned toward Bumblebee, he smiled then.

"Just be yourself, Bumblebee," Optimus said.

Bumblebee watched Optimus leave, his helm turned slowly toward Sari as she woke up.

"Hey Bumblebee, what's up?" she asked sitting up a little wiping her eyes.

"Hey Sari, how ya feeling?" he asked going to her side.

"I'm okay, are you still okay?" she asked her hand going to his chest.

Bumblebee's spark raced when she touched his chest.

"Your spark is racing, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah about that, Sari; we gotta talk about something." Bumblebee said.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" she asked.

"You are, Sari," he said.

"Me… really?" she asked.

He nodded then, and sat down beside her.

"Sari, I really like you," Bee said.

"I like you too." She said.

"No, I mean really like you, I want us to be sparkmates." He said as she smirked.

"It's really about time you asked me, do you know that?" she said as Bumblebee froze.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said it's really about time you asked me that, I have liked you forever it seems like. I am a techno organic so it's really just an extra plus." She said.

"You wanted me all this time, and didn't tell me?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"I wasn't sure how you felt, and the whole thing with me malfunctioning and hurting you was a bit damper too." She said as he reached for her.

"If I had only known from the start, I would have asked you sooner." He said pulling her close to his chest and nuzzling his face against hers.

Sari leaned closer, and kissed his lips.

"I can't think of anyone else I would rather be sparkmated with, Bumblebee." She whispered as they kissed.

Bumblebee wrapped his servos around her, nuzzling her. He felt his spark soar, she was finally his.

'Thank you Primus.' He sent upward as he held her.

He strengthened their kiss, his engines purring as her hands ran up and down his back struts. Bumblebee eased Sari back down, while the door cracked open and Bulkhead along with Prowl were peeking in.

"You know they deserve some privacy," Optimus said.

"You two pervy bots get out of there, right now!" Ratchet said as he stomped over trying to pull Prowl and Bulkhead away.

"Look doc bot," Bulkhead said as Ratchet rolled his optics but looked just the same.

"They are not following protocol," Ratchet suddenly said.

Optimus rolled his optics, and his hand went to his helm.

"Guys give them some privacy," he said as he walked over and his optics widened, as his cheek plates flared an interesting red color. "Oh my, who knew she could do that, that is…..Well I am not watching anymore." Optimus said still watching.

"Boss bot, not watching means not looking," Bulkhead said.

"Thank you Bulkhead, I feel so much better now." Optimus said as he turned and walked away mumbling about his optics burning now.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," Bumblebee said with a snicker.

"Okay…" Bulkhead said.

"I was kidding, Bulk!" Bee said from the room as Sari giggled wildly.

"Ohhhh, okay." Bulkhead said as the group finally dispersed from their activity of watching them.

Bumblebee turned back toward Sari, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Now where were we…?" bumblebee asked.

"Right here," she said as she pulled him into her arms once more giving her bot a lot of undivided attention.

"I love you," Bumblebee whispered.

"I love you too, Bumblebee always did and always will." Sari said kissing him as their sparks did their talking for them sealing them together as one for eternity.

XXXXX

A/N – this was meant to be short and sweet, I have a lot of trouble with this series. I like the series I just am not good with the characters as well as I am with Bayverse and Prime. But there you go, hope you liked it.


End file.
